Hidden Talents
by Hadesgirl1
Summary: Annabella Beckham is new in town her family moved unexpectedly, but when she goes to school and meets the pack things start to change. She remembers things she wasn't supposed to remember and her life changes forever especially when she finds out she isn't a Beckham. With strange things happening to her and random people telling her to fulfill a prophecy what will happen? POLL!
1. Muted

**Okay I know I say this a lot but this story I have real faith in and I will finish and update long chapter at least once a month maybe twice. But before I was never completely into it but I absolutely LOVED season 4 so I decided to do season 4 and have this as a Liam Dunbar love story. **

**I also wanted to say just like my old story the chapters are going to be different, but not out of order because season 4 of Teen Wolf isn't prime on Amazon yet so I will be going through my memory and I will try to get every detail hopefully.**

**So let's get on with the story but one last thing the main character's name is Annabella Beckham and she will be portrayed by Claire Holt but at the moment she looks like how she did on H2O.**

**Now here we go.**

_Hidden Talents_

_Chapter 1- Muted_

"_Nothing is impossible; the word itself says 'I'm possible'!" – Audrey Hepburn_

I stared up at the big brick house that I was now living in, it looked so old and fragile, almost like it was going to crumble any moment. I bet it was even worse inside.

"Come along Annabella, it's time to settle in," my father, Jerome, told me.

"Yes, father," I whispered.

I was raised to be formal, my parents were weird whenever I didn't call them mother or father, if I so much as slipped up just once they thought I didn't respect them. I would immediately back pedal and tell them I slipped up and didn't mean too but then I would be grounded for the rest of the week. I knew they were hiding something from me but I didn't push it knowing that they would tell me on their own time.

I walked into the brick house and froze in the middle of the walkway in shock. It was magnificent, glass chandeliers and a fancy glass spiral stair case; I shook my head in amazement.

"Do you like it? It's something new and decided it was a new start so we might as well start with something new," my father smiled slightly.

"Yes, father, it's amazing," I murmured.

"Go unpack, don't forget you start school tomorrow," father patted my shoulder before walking away.

I trudged upstairs and got ready for bed before picking out my outfit for tomorrow and heading bed. But before I could I noticed a light on in the house next to me, I walked over to my window and sat down on my window seat and saw a teenage boy with brown hair in his room, well walking out of his room. I shrugged and closed my blinds but I swear right before I did I saw the boy run back into his room looking scared.

I walked to my bed and laid down looking at my ceiling and sighed. Tomorrow was a new day and a new beginning.

Then next morning I got up and changed into my blue skinny jeans and yellow tank top with my brown leather jacket and some black heels. I looked in the mirror and decided to only do mascara and lip gloss and leave my hair straightened. I took one last look before grabbing my bag and walking down stairs and to the kitchen. I saw my dad sitting at the counter with the newspaper in one hand and an apple in the other.

"Morning Annabella," my father grinned.

"Morning father," I muttered back grabbing and apple.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," I smiled before taking a deep breath and following him out the door.

Once we pulled up to the school I immediately wanted to turn back and go home but I knew my father would not approve. I opened the car door and stepped out before turning back around and grabbing my bag from the car and saying bye to my father. He didn't respond since he was on the phone, he just waved a hand not really paying attention and drove away.

I pursed my lips and nodded slightly; guess I'm on my own. I started up the steps to the double doors and walked in slowly, the hallways were empty that made me calm down slightly as I walked down the hall and to the office. When I walked in there was an old lady sitting and typing on the computer.

"Excuse me," I murmured.

She looked up, "Yes, sweetie, how may I help you?"

"I'm new here my name is Annabella," I told her.

"Ah, yes, Annabella Beckham, is it? Well, here you are this is your schedule, locker number and combination, and a map of the school. I will walk you to your first class and then you can find someone to help you after. Also I have to tell you there was only one locker open and it was in the junior hall so I'm afraid you'll be the only freshman in the junior hallway." She told me smiling slightly.

"That's fine," I smiled back and allowed her to lead me to my first class, English taught by Mrs. Cline.

"Alright in we go," the old lady said.

She knocked on the door and walked in with me following her in.

"How may I help you?" Mrs. Cline asked.

"You have a new student although it makes me wonder how she was put into this class but none the less come here dear," she said motioning me over.

"Hello dear what's your name?" Mrs. Cline asked me.

"Annabella Beckham," I muttered.

I could hear the whispers throughout the room and one in particular.

"She doesn't look like a junior or act like one for that matter," a girl with brown hair was talking to another girl who had red hair. I looked down and blinked the tears away.

"How old are you dear?" Mrs. Cline cautiously asked.

"I'm 15 and a freshman," I told her standing a little taller.

"How intriguing," Mrs. Cline hummed, "but no matter come take a seat in any empty desk."

I smiled and walked over to the closest empty desk which just so happened to be next to the brown haired girl.

"My name's Malia, aren't you too young to be here," Malia asked me.

"I guess I'm just smart," I shrugged and focused on the teacher.

Considering I was late for class it wasn't long till the bell rang. I packed up my stuff and looked at what number my locker was 120B. I walked around the first hall for a while before getting frustrated and walking up to the girl who was talking to Malia.

"Hi, can you help me find my locker," I asked her.

"Oh sure, I'm Kira by the way and this," she motioned to the boy with puppy eyes," is Scott."

"I'm Annabella, it's nice to meet you," I grinned and told Kira my locker number.

"Why are you in the junior hall?" Scott asked.

"They said there were no more lockers open except for this one," I shrugged and followed them to my locker.

"Well, your locker just so happens to be next to mine," Scott pointed then said he had to get to class but it was nice to meet me.

Second and third period went by quickly and so did lunch I didn't really meet anyone so I sat alone. I met a guy, Liam, who said he was new too but he had to leave and get to class so we didn't really talk. I thought he was cute blonde hair, green/blue eyes, and the way his muscles moved through his shirt. I shook my head, bad thoughts Anna, bad thoughts. No boys, I have to focus on high school and college then I can think about boys if my dad-father lets me.

When lunch passed, History went by quickly too since it was easy just like every other one of my classes were. Then Mythology came along, at first it was normal the teacher Mrs. Loves assigned me a seat and I waited for the class to start. As people, not that many, walked in I saw Liam as one of those people. His head was down as he walked in, he didn't look sad or scared just nervous. He took his seat and I don't think he even noticed me sitting there.

"A-are you okay?" I asked him.

He jumped and swung his head up in shock. Then he shook his head and tried to think of an answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine just nervous," he stated.

"What are you nervous about?" I asked him.

"Lacrosse try outs, I would have been on the team at my old school but this is a new school and a new team so I'm worried I won't make it," he took a deep breath and sighed.

"You'll do fine," I smiled.

"How do you know?" He looked at me.

"I just do," I shrugged and turned toward the front of the class.

I pulled out a notebook and turned to a blank page and listened to a lecture the teacher was giving when I heard a screeching sound. I flinched and rubbed my ears and before anyone could look at me weird I pretended to stretch while covering my ears. I could still hear the screeching and then it stopped. I shook my head and sighed just my imagination. Soon enough class was over and so was the next one. My father was going to be late picking me up so I decided to go watch Lacrosse tryouts for a little and see how Liam was doing.

I sat at the top of the bleachers and pulled out a book while glancing up every once and a while to see if they started. I saw Malia and Kira sit down a few benches in front of me not to far away but far enough so I couldn't hear them but somehow I did.

"What's wrong with you, you reek of anxiety and it's distracting," Malia looked up from her book and glanced at Kira.

"Something happened and I don't know if it was really something but now I'm starting to think it was nothing," Kira looked so disappointed.

"Well, what do you want it to be?" Malia asked her.

"More," was all that Kira said as she lent her head against a lacrosse stick?

Then the voices were gone, I took a deep breath and tried to steady my breathing. What was happening to me? I cleared my head by reading and apparently got distracted because next thing I know I hear Malia screaming.

"That was luck! Do over!" Malia shouted at the coach.

"This is practice sweetheart, we don't do, do overs," the coach laughed.

Before Malia could say anything I stood up, "ten bucks on Liam."

"I'll take that action," coach pointed at me.

I saw Malia look at ne weirdly and Liam smile at me from the field, I smiled back and sat back down not opening my book and watching Liam's every move.

"What's wrong?" I could hear Kira and Malia again.

"She smells like wolf," Malia told her.

"Who smells like wolf?" Kira asked her sitting up straighter.

"The new girl Annabella," Malia looked back at me.

I didn't look at her I watched Liam, I had feeling I was going to lose but I wasn't going to give the coach ten bucks at all. I watched Liam avoid one kid but the other flipped him right over their shoulder and I could hear the crack from here. I watched them try and grab Liam, but he shouted in pain.

"My leg, it's my leg," he panted.

"We should take him to the nurse," oh my god, it was Scott.

I watched them walk off and stood from the bleachers making my way down and toward the parking lot to wait for my father to pick me up. I sat down on a bench and pulled out my book waiting for my father when I heard a commotion.

"Okay get him-get him in," I heard Scott mumble.

"I'm trying," the other kid groaned as he hefted Liam into the back.

"Stiles," Scott groaned.

"I got it, he's in, he's in," the kid, Stiles stuttered and walked to the driver's side while Scott hopped onto a dirt bike.

I shook my head and sighed, this school just gets weirder and weirder. I sat there for two hours waiting for my father but he never came so I had to walk home. I thought about how sad Liam looked when Scott and Stiles were taking him to the nurse, I don't think I have seen anyone so disappointed before. I heard a branch snap and froze; I looked around but saw no one around me. I took a deep breath and continued walking down the road but another branch snapped and there was a growl.

I knew I didn't imagine that and when I turned around the last thing I saw was a huge bone freak.

_I was surrounded by fire, I could hear people crying out for help or screaming as they were burned. I could see a guy running around trying to grab people and help them out but it was too late they were all gone except for two little girls who were crying._

"_Cora, Annabella, come now I need to get you two out of here," the guy said._

"_Uncle Peter, I'm scared," Annabella or mini I said._

"_It's going to be alright," he said._

_He picked me and Cora up and shoved us through the bars that were meant to be a window. Annabella, I still didn't believe it was me, was coughing and crying for help. I could see Cora standing up and looking at me._

"_Annabella, come on we need to leave before anyone comes," Cora cried out._

_Annabella just sat there and stared at the flames, no one was screaming anymore all you could hear was the crackling of the fire. I watched Cora say I love you to her then run away into the forest. After a while I could hear the sirens of police cars and ambulances but Annabella didn't move she continued to cry and weep as the flames started to burn out. Suddenly the bushes moved and Annabella turned around slowly._

"_Derek? Laura?" She called out._

_Nobody answered but the wind picked up and it left that horror movie feeling as Annabella trembled slightly and whispered out._

"_Derek, Laura this isn't funny,"Annabella cried._

_Two men emerged from the bushes dressed in black with red eyes. _

"_Take her," one of them said._

_Annabella screamed and tried to run but her six year old legs weren't fast enough for the red eyed people. One grabbed her and put a bag over her eyes before throwing her over their shoulder and walking away with her. Next thing they are in an abandoned warehouse with tanks filled with a strange green liquid. _

"_What do you want us to do with her?" Someone asked._

"_Put her in the tank," another said._

_I watched them put a mask on her face and then set her in the tank, she thrashed and tried to scream but it made her sink lower into the tank till she reached the bottom then she stopped and didn't move._

"_Why did you want her?" a tall blonde haired guy asked._

"_She's the key to everything," the one sitting down stated._

"_She hasn't even turned yet, how could she be the key to solving the problem?" the blonde asked him in confusion._

"_She will turn the day she turns sixteen even if it isn't a full moon, it's one of the reasons her mother tried to keep her hidden this whole time." The one sitting was looking at me I guess in the tank._

"_What's the other reason?" blonde asked._

"_She is the reincarnation of Adelaide Stone, the most powerful werewolf/witch." _

**There you go the first chapter. I have to stay that this is the best chapter I honestly think I have ever written. I'm so happy now let us hope I keep it up. Review tell me what you think.**


	2. The Benefactor

**Okay, here is the second chapter, now in this chapter there won't be a lot of Liam/Annabella just because I'm introducing everything but next chapter there will be and she decides on a nickname. In all honesty I'm just getting tired of typing Annabella every time I use her name. Also some things will be answered in this chapter but this chapter will also lead to more questions. **

**I have a four day weekend so I can do 2 more chapters after this one hopefully since my aunt is also coming up from Vegas. Anyways let us get on with the chapter.**

**Annabella: wiki/Claire_Holt?file=Claire_ **

**Adelaide: wiki/File:Piper_Season_8_Promo_ **

_Hidden Talents_

_Chapter 2- The Benefactor_

"_Don't try to be what you're not. If you're nervous, be nervous. If you're shy, be shy. It's cute." – Adriana Lima_

I was freaking out the next morning, that dream or- or memory ah- no, it was a dream a really messed up dream. That wasn't me, it was never me, it _can't _be me, I refuse to let it be me. I shook my head and kicked off the blanket that was covering my legs but froze. A bone figure had knocked me out; at least I thought it had. Was I dreaming then too?

I took in a shaky breath and stood up and grabbed my black leggings and blue sweater dress before walking to the bathroom and taking a shower. When I turned the water on the sharp searing noise that I heard yesterday happened again. I grabbed my ears and fell to my knees, I couldn't scream out; something was stopping me from doing so.

Suddenly it stopped and when I pulled my hands away I saw blood, my hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Would you put some clothes on please, I would like to speak with you but not when you're naked."

I screamed grabbing a towel wrapping it around me and turning around. There stood a girl with black hair and green eyes, she was wearing a white dress that was covered in blood and her neck was cut open but she looked normal other than that.

"Oh, sorry," she said as she looked down, "this must be a little freaky."

She snapped her fingers and her appearance changed her black hair was in a French braid and her clothes we somewhat normal she wore a green long sleeve shirt and blue jeans but her feet were still bare and her neck was healed.

"Who are you? How did you do that?" I asked her taking a step back when she took one forward.

"I'm not going to hurt you, if I was you would already be dead or hurt," she stated.

"Who are you?" I asked more forcefully.

"My name is Adelaide Stone, and I'm here to help you," she told me.

"Impossible, go away, go away, go away," I closed my eyes and covered my ears.

When I opened my eyes she was gone and I was alone again with the shower running. I dropped the towel and climbed into the shower. I finished and got dressed, did my makeup, and grabbed my bag walking done the stairs and outside. I had already missed first period and was going to be late to second period.

I ran to school and sighed as I walked inside and into my classroom. The whole class stopped and looked at me.

"Nice of you to join us Annabella," Mr. Jones said.

I just nodded and walked to my seat next to Mason and pulled out my things.

"Hey are you alright, you seem kind of freaked," Mason asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a nightmare." I shrugged it off.

I assumed Mason believed me because he didn't say anything else about it. I copied down all the notes that were on the board and tried to pay attention but the name _Adelaide Stone _kept ringing through my head. The dream and then a girl who just appeared claiming to be Adelaide Stone, I couldn't take it. I pinched myself hoping this was all a really bad dream but it wasn't I was still in the classroom and my math teacher was droning on and on about how to find the maximum and minimum on a graph.

My mind was spinning, I started sweating and I could hear the pencils and pens scratching on the paper of each of my classmates. My vision zoomed in and I could see the piece of lint on Mr. Jones's jacket. This was insane; I put my head down and counted to ten slowly breathing in and out. I could hear conversations going on in other classrooms. I heard cars and birds chirping outside but then my ears seemed to zoom into a conversation happening outside.

"I'm not sharing my basement," a girl, Malia, stated.

"Actually it's my basement and my mom knows how you tore it up last time," another girl responded.

"Okay, she's still learning," Stiles defended.

"We need to find a way to get him out to the lake house tonight, there's a boat house we can chain him up to one of the beams," Scott muttered.

"How do we get him there? He doesn't trust us," Kira asked.

My god, everyone is there, how do they survive school if they keep ditching class, and who are they talking about?

"I say if it keeps him from murdering someone, we just chloroform the bastard and throw him in the lake," I heard Stile say.

"I'm in," Malia commented.

"We're not killing or kidnapping him," Scott stated.

"Then let's be smarter, tell him there's a party and invite him," the girl from before said.

I nodded that is actually a good plan for whatever they are trying to do.

"I'm sorry, you're going to ask out a freshman," Stile had humor in his voice.

"No, I'm done with teenage boys, but if we're tricking someone why not use a trickster." Lydia stated.

"Annabella, are you even listening?" Mr. Jones asked.

My head shot up and I looked at him in confusion.

"Apparently not, well I must say I'm surprised but I can't let you off without a consequence, detention after school," Mr. Jones stated.

I groaned, my father- no dad is going to be pissed. Before anything else could happen I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the classroom my head pounding.

"Ms. Beckham, get back here this instant," Mr. Jones shouted at me.

I ran out into the hallway and turned the corner headed to the bathrooms when I literally ran into someone.

"Sorry, sorry, I was rushing and didn't watch where I was going," I cried scrambling to pick up my things.

"Hey, it's all right," Liam told me.

I froze and looked up slowly his blue eyes looked back at me I gulped and quickly looked down again while standing up slowly.

"Uh, thank you," I smiled slightly.

"No problem, hey I was wondering there's a party tonight at Lydia Martin's lake house and I was wondering if you wanted to go," Liam asked me.

My eyes widened in shock. Was he asking me out on a date?

"Or-or not I mean you don't have too," Liam stuttered looking horrified.

"No-no I would love too it's just I overheard Scott, Stiles, and a few others talking about the party, it's a trap for you Liam, I don't know why and I don't know how but it is," I whispered to him.

I watched him close his eyes, I could see his hands shaking, I grabbed them in mine and looked him in the eyes when he opened them.

"Whatever you want to do I'll be there just let me know," I smiled and walked around them.

"Oh, Annabella," Liam called out.

I turned around to look at him.

"Happy birthday," Liam grinned.

"Hey Liam," I called back which made him turn.

"Call me Anna," I grinned as he chuckled and walked around the corner.

I was walking when I realized I felt fine, no headache, no crazy hearing or eye sight; I took a deep breath and kept walking.

The wind picked up but I pulled my jacket around me and crossed my arms but it picked up even more I was struggling to walk against it. It got too much that it blew me backwards and I landed on my back then it stopped. I looked up and saw Adelaide looking down at me.

"Are you gonna listen now."

An hour later I was sitting on my bed in shock, confusion, anger, and annoyance.

"No, I shook my head, no," I refused to believe it.

"Check the attic it will be there, your real birth certificate," Adelaide said.

"No, and you being a ghost, why are you haunting me I don't even know you?" I shouted standing up.

"You will believe tonight, tonight you turn sixteen and tonight you will turn," Adelaide said standing up also.

"I'm turning fifteen not sixteen," I told her.

"No, check your birth certificate," Adelaide said again.

"I've seen it my name is Annabella Beckham my parents are Jerome and Angelina Beckham, my birthday is February 14, 1999 I was born on Valentine's day." I laughed and shook my head at how ridiculous this all was.

"No, your name is Annabella Hale your parents are Talia and Joshua Hale your birthday is February 14, 1998 I know that because you are me and all the others after and before us. Their birthdays were February 14, that date isn't just Valentine's Day, it is the witches' day, the day every witch is to gather together and make sacrifices.

They/we would sacrifice animals and it would give us the strength and power to move on, our powers would be reborn unto the next generation. But they changed it to human sacrifices, three would be chosen and sacrificed most thought they would come back but they never did." Adelaide stopped for a moment.

"Is there a meaning or point in this story?" I questioned her.

"Later they started to sacrifice werewolves, which is what we are, what you are, and today there are hunters and a dead pool and you are on the dead pool, they will come after you tonight because you are worth the most money." Adelaide told me.

"Most money what do people get paid for killing supernatural things?" I asked her mockingly.

"Yes, there was 117 million dollars stolen from the Hale vault, your families vault, but they added an extra few million just for you," Adelaide looked at me with sympathy.

"Wait so are you telling me that I'm worth 1 million dollars on this so called list," I questioned.

"Not just 1 million you are worth 35 million dollars the most on the list the second person is Scott McCall and he is worth 25 million they added the extra money for you specifically," Adelaide said.

I went to answer but then the front door downstairs opened and slammed shut. My eyes widened I walked out of class and ditched detention. What was happening to me?

"ANNABELLA!" Jerome yelled.

I froze and looked at Adelaide, who pointed at the window. I grabbed a bag and shoved clothes and toiletries into it before opening the window. Adelaide had disappeared and went to where ever it is ghost's go to. My door slammed open and Jerome was standing there, he saw me trying to escape and ran over grabbing my ankle.

Two hours later I limped to the bathroom and got into the shower, I watched the blood wash off and flow down the drain. It wasn't as bad as it sounded just a few bruises and cuts, nothing was broken but my body did hurt. The worse bruise was on my ribs, it was already black and blue, the other bruises were small hardly noticeable and the blood came from a cut on my arm it was deep but it didn't need stitches.

This has never happened before he usually just yells but he took it to another level, a higher level. I left the shower and got dressed in sweats and a tank top then bandaged my cut before lying down in bed.

I apparently fell asleep because however long later my phone went off.

_I'm going, can you come too I don't want to do this alone – Liam_

_Yeah sure let me get ready I will be there soon look for me – Anna_

I got up and went to my closet I grabbed the closest thing to a party outfit I could, a red tank top with blue shorts and black wedges. I curled my hair and did my makeup before walking downstairs and grabbing my leather jacket from the rack. I ran across my street and into the woods, I continued to run but stopped in the middle of a meadow.

I shook my hands out and took a few breaths before running again, by the time I arrived an actual party was in motion. Almost every freshman was at the lake house; I walked and opened the front door, music pounded throughout the room and sweaty teenagers grinded against each other. I walked in and moved my way through the dancers and to the kitchen where I saw Garrett.

"Hey Garrett have you seen Liam, he said he would be here?" I asked him.

He looked at me smiling at first but then his eyes turned hard and his smile slipped into a smirk.

"Yeah follow me," he said.

"_No, don't he's one of them," I heard Adelaide say in my mind._

"_Adelaide, but it's Garrett, he's my friend," I told her confused._

"_He's an orphan; don't you wonder why he's leading you outside in the middle of the woods?" Adelaide questioned me._

"_What do I do?" I asked her._

"_You die."_

**Okay, cliff hanger, I honestly hate them so there will be another chapter tomorrow. Also tell me what you think; I'm having a hard time adding in many Liam/Anna moments. PM me if you have any opinions on what I should do, and every idea I will think about.**

**Thank you guys for reading.**


	3. Shocked

**_So I will say that I am terribly sorry for not updating, my computer crashed, I got behind on homework, I'm still behind too, Thanksgiving is coming and I will be busy helping my Grandma cook everything and get the house together for the rest of the family so this might be the last chapter for a couple weeks and I apologize in advance. But I do promise that after Thanksgiving and before Christmas I will be updating multiple times whenever I can._**

**_So here it goes, time for a good chapter._**

**_I WANT TO SAY SOMETHING READ THIS MAJORLY IMPORTANT: I am going to change something up and see how it goes and will need your guys's opinions if it sucks I will change it and republish the chapter but if you like it I need to know. It will have to do with Stiles's mother and the Hale family and you might yell at me for doing this because it doesn't seem like them but I want to do something knew and unique._**

_Hidden Talents_

_Chapter 3- Shocked_

I gulped and looked at Garrett who grinned and pulled out a knife that he had hidden in his pants before swinging it around for testing to make sure it was correct. I didn't want to die but Adelaide said that I should let it happen and that everything would be okay.

_"Take a deep breath and all you have to do is believe," Adelaide told me._

_"What do you mean believe?" I asked her._

_"Believe in who and what you are," she answered then her voice faded._

I saw the blade come flying at me and closed my eyes breathing deeply then felt a stinging sensation and saw nothing but darkness but not for long.

_I could see a blonde girl running and after a while she stopped and leaned against the Beacon Hills High School sign looking around frantically before glancing down at her hand which was cut off. She continued to run and jump over railings before going in between the __buses and leaned against one gasping for breath. Then suddenly she stopped and looked up before taking off running again. Another girl, Violet, walked around the corner swinging a wire around and seemed to be taunting the blonde girl. Violet looked underneath the buses before standing slowly, the blonde was looking out the bus window and her eyes glowed yellowish/gold._

_"The sun, the moon, the truth," the blonde chanted._

_Then it went dark._

I shot up gasping for breath and looked around in confusion, I was in my room.

"Don't worry I brought you here cleaned you up as best I could before leaving," Adelaide stated walking over an sitting on the edge of my bed.

"What happened to me?" I asked her rubbing my chest.

"Garrett killed you although he thinks he did when in reality he just made you stronger," Adelaide smiled.

"How could he have made me stronger by killing me?" I asked her completely freaking out.

"You were beginning to get the symptoms of turning into a werewolf, but you wouldn't have turned into a witch or werewolf if you didn't die first, When you die that triggers the wolf in you to suddenly use its healing power to save you and itself plus dying also unleashes the power of your witch side." Adelaide said but she looked like she was hiding something.

"There's something else isn't there?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure if it is good or bad," Adelaide hesitated.

"Spit it out!" I snapped.

"Okay, every knew reincarnation of me gets stronger yes but they always have the same power," Adelaide looked at me like she expected me to get what she was saying.

She sighed when I still looked at her confused.

"Those powers are those of a werewolf, heightened senses, strength and speed, healing, and then those of a witch, now a witches power can vary it just depends on what bloodline you are in but they are always similar like, elemental control, telekinesis, mind penetration which is where you can access peoples memories and thoughts and everything else in their mind. The thing is every one of my reincarnations only get one of those powers but you have those and more." Adelaide looked a little scared.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means you are the ultimate one, the one in the prophecy," Adelaide told me.

I looked down and took a deep breath but stopped.

"You said that it depends on the bloodline to determine how powerful you'll be or what powers you'll get right?" I looked at her.

"Well, yes but what does that have to do with anything?" Adelaide asked me in confusion.

"What bloodline am I, I know I get my werewolf side from the Hale's but where do I get my witch side from. It isn't possible for a witch to be born to a family of were wolves so that means either my father or mother cheated and slept with a witch." I told her.

"I was afraid you would catch on to that. Your mother isn't Talia Hale, it is Claudia Stilinski, you father is Joshua Hale. But he did not cheat I guess you could say and do not say a word until I am done. The Stilinski and Hale family were allies both very powerful, the Stilinski's were witches so powerful you wouldn't dare cross them but the had a human son. The Hale's already had three children, Laura, the eldest, Derek, the second eldest, and Cara wasn't born yet in fact I don't think she was conceived yet. Anyways, Claudia love her son, Arch Soldier, yes it is a weird name but they grew on it and if I am correct he now calls himself, Stiles, but he wouldn't be able to carry on the blood line, at the time Laura had just turned but they weren't sure if Derek would so instead the two families made a deal.

Joshua and Claudia would conceive a child, but if it was a girl the baby was to die, if it was a boy the two families would share custody one week there one week here. So the deal was set and Claudia and Joshua left for a weekend and came back after, they waited a month and found out they were pregnant. Claudia was excited both families were even if the child was only their half sibling the baby was still family.

So the nine months passed the two families got together every weekend had dinner together, then one weekend Claudia's water broke and she gave birth at the Hale house, they wanted the baby to be a boy so desperately a boy but out came a girl. Everyone was upset Claudia and Joshua the most bu a deal was a deal your mother though, she said that they should at least name you that way you wouldn't be nameless in heaven. so they named her Annabella Joanna Marie Stilinski Hale. That's you. Now your father, Joshua took you the next day to the woods to kill you he set you down on the forest floor crying.

"I don't want to kill my daughter, I don't want to kill my daughter."

But no one answered except me.

"You don't have to," I told him.

"What?" He was looking at me shocked.

"You don't have to and you can't, she is under my protection she is the reincarnation of me Adelaide Stone the first every hybrid of my kind, a werewolf/witch," Then I left.

Your father kept you after that, he returned to the house with you in his arms crying to everyone that he couldn't do it and he knew that he needed to be punished but no one punished him but congratulated him and Claudia, and they shared custody with you, that is how you ended up in the Hale fire that killed almost everyone of them."

Tears were streaming down my cheeks by they time she was done with the story. I couldn't believe it.

"I need some time to process everything you have told me,"I said.

She nodded and disappeared, the first thing I did was get up and shower before getting dressed and heading out of the house and into the woods. I walked until I found my destination, the Hale house, the very place where I was born, and was in when it burned down. I nodded taking a deep breath and turned around heading to my second destination the Stilinski household. When I arrived I saw the Jeep and cop car in the drive way and new Stiles and his dad was home. I walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell.

"Hello," Stiles looked at me weird.

"Hi, I'm here to see Sheriff Stilinski," I smiled slightly as he nodded his head wildly.

"DAD! IT'S FOR YOU!" he shouted before walking back to the couch and sitting down watching TV.

"Hello, how can I help you?" He asked me.

"Can we talk in private," I asked him and he nodded leading my inside and to the office.

"What do you need?" He asked me.

"I think you already know me, my name is Annabella Joanna Marie Stilinski Hale."

**3rd person POV (3 hours earlier)**

The pack sat in Derek's loft talking about the hit list.

"Look at this name, it sounds familiar, I think I read it in one of your guys's journals," Lydia stated.

"What's the name?" Derek asked.

Lydia didn't say anything just studied the name trying to identify who it was.

"Lydia tell us the name," Peter snapped.

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It has a full name here which is weird since the list has never done that and she is worth the most money even more than Scott. Her name is Annabella Joanna Marie Stilinski Hale, and she is worth 35 million dollars." Lydia was in shock.

"Wait what did you just say?" Derek, Peter, and Stiles all asked.

"That means she has to be related to you three." Lydia stated.

"This is insane we have enough to worry about now we have to find someone who I have a feeling is Stiles's sister and Derek's sister while being Peter's niece," Scott shook his head.

"She is Derek's sister and my niece, we helped raise trust me Derek and I had babysat her the most we are probably the only ones who know everyone of her secrets." Peter stated.

"I remember having a sister but not her name, I think my mom kept me away from her for some reason," Stiles stated shrugging rubbing his face with his hand.

"Maybe this is the reason," Kira said.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" Malia asked.

"We find her and protect her after all she is family already," Scott said.

**Alright I know it is probably not a chapter you expected but I like it because it gives more background and this way I can move the story along a little faster after the next 2 chapter where they all meet and things happen. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	4. Finding Out

**Wow, so it has been a while and I have no excuse as to why except for I was lazy and didn't want to do anything. I was also working on school and taking finals since it was the end of the first semester. So I will over the two weeks I have off I will update multiple times and this time it's a promise.**

**I also plan on making the chapters longer so I hope everyone is happy about that.**

**One last thing check out my poll on my profile…**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

_Hidden Talent_

_Chapter 4 – I.E.D._

"_Anybody can become angry - that is easy, but to be angry with the right person and to the right degree and at the right time and for the right purpose, and in the right way - that is not within everybody's power and is not easy." – Aristotle._

"Impossible, you died," Stilinski stated in shock.

"Obviously not," I smiled slightly.

"No, this is impossible, you died in the Hale fire," Stilinski rubbed his hands over his face.

"How can I prove to you that I am who I say I am?" I asked him.

"You already did by knowing your full name, I just can't understand how," Stilinski stated.

"Neither can I," I responded.

That was yesterday night; we spent about an hour trying to figure out who took me and how I survived. I then made him promise me to not tell anyone I was alive and he agreed but warned me they would soon figure it out. So I said you can tell them about me but don't tell them I am here let them figure it out themselves.

So it's the next day and when I first arrive at school all I can hear is that there was a murder at the school, again. But a feeling in my gut told me that it was Garrett and Violet, being assassins and killing a supernatural creature for money. I walked through the doors and immediately saw Garrett and Violet down the way and listened in.

"No, I don't understand why it said kill not confirmed, I saw her die, I made sure she died, so I don't know, "Garrett muttered.

"I think I do," Violet told him and pointed at me.

I grinned and waved before walking away to the girls bathroom trying to find Stiles and listen in.

"I am still freaking out," I heard Stiles mutter.

"Stiles we are all freaking out but you need to calm down until we can find yours and Derek's sister alright," I could hear Stiles sigh when Scott said that.

"Fine," Stiles let out a long groan.

I shook my head and sighed before looking for Liam.

"Dude, you know how I've been bugging Garrett about my hoodie?" Mason asked Liam I think.

"Yeah," I heard Liam answer.

"Well, you remember how he told me he lived in Spalding, that place that was in development, well I went there and it's still in development," Mason stated obviously angry and confused.

"Yeah so," Liam said a little breathless.

"So, unless he's living in a backhoe, there's something he's not telling us," Mason stated.

"Ahu," Liam muttered a little distractedly.

"And then there's this other guy man he's been acting really weird, running to school for no reason, disappearing at parties, used to be my best friend," I heard Mason stop suddenly.

"Uh, huh" Liam muttered again.

"And is apparently on steroids," Mason muttered, "You're not seriously going to try and lift that are you?"

I shook my head once more and headed to the weight room where they were. Once I got there I saw Liam packing up about to leave.

"Liam," I called out and he stood turning his to me.

"Hey, Anna," he mumbled.

"Is everything alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, everything is fine, I got to go but I will talk with you later," Liam stated about to walk away.

"Oh, I was really hoping to talk to you now, it's kind of important," I said quietly.

Liam saw the look on my face and nodded before grabbing my hand and leading me to the locker room. When we got in there and he put his stuff in his locker he looked at me a signal to start talking.

"Okay, no one knows this and you can't tell anyone, I just found out and I need you to help me with-"I was cut off by a loud bang from Liam.

"Where the hell is my stick?" He asked angrily.

"I c-can tell you later," I stated looking down and about to walk away but Liam grabbed my arm.

"No, I'm sorry I'm just having a terrible week and I will listen I swear," Liam smiled pulling me closer.

My breath sort of hitched and my heart beat picked up. I watched Liam smile before nodding at me to continue but before I could there was a loud scraping noise and we looked at each other before walking around the lockers to see what it was.

I saw a guy with dark hair and blue eyes with a cocky look on his face holding… Liam's lacrosse stick. My eyes widened as he grinned a little and looked at Liam tauntingly.

"Is this yours," he asked him.

I had a very big feeling that since I was hidden behind the lockers and Liam, that he couldn't see me.

My eyes widened when I saw him break the Lacrosse stick in half and throw it at Liam. What I saw next shocked me; Liam's eyes were beta yellow. Liam charged at the guy but the guy just grabbed him and shoved him against the lockers, Liam tried to fight back but it was no use the, you know what I'm just going to call him blue eyes, blue eyes was too strong.

"Liam," I heard Scott and crouched down.

I watched Liam calm down and got dropped by blue eyes who grinned.

"You're right he is angry," Blue eyes smiled.

I went to walk away when I heard the bell ring and Scott tell Liam to go to class.

I quickly crawled away and ran out the door but not before I heard, "crap."

I ran down the hall when I heard footsteps following me and quickly ran into the girls bathroom, hoping Liam wouldn't follow me in.

"Anna, wait please come out, I can explain," Liam begged from the other side of the door.

I shook my head leaning against the sink and taking deep breaths which didn't seem to work since once I looked up my eyes were purple. I reached my hand up and touched underneath my eye wondering if this was actually real and I wasn't just seeing things.

"What's going on?" I heard a girl asked from outside the door.

"My friend Anna saw me get angry and now she won't come out," Liam stated.

"He apparently tried to catch up to her but she was really fast," Scott said.

Oh, great the whole pack is out in the hallway.

"Well, you guys might not be able to get to her but us girls can," I heard another girl say.

My eyes widened as I ran to a stall and shut the door willing my eyes to go back to their blue color. I couldn't feel anything happen except for myself getting angrier and angrier, I felt a slight pain in my hand and lifted them up to see my nails turning into claws. I heard the door to the bathroom open.

"Hello, we know you're in here," I heard someone say.

"Malia, be nice," I heard another say.

No one responded so I assumed she rolled her eyes. Then they knocked on the stall door, and my heart beat picked up.

"She's freaking out," I heard Malia say.

"Hey, we aren't going to hurt you, we just want to talk to you about what you saw," I heard.

"I know you won't hurt me I'm afraid I'll hurt you," I stated then heard the door open again and guessed it was the boys.

"Why would you hurt them?" Scott asked me.

I didn't answer just continued to breath heavily and stare at my hands.

"Hey, it's alright we can help with anything," Scott said I watched, from underneath the door, him kneel down.

Then I snapped.

I launched myself against the door causing Scott to fall, the door swung open and I launched myself on him raising my hand to strike then I heard Liam.

"NO!"

I froze and squeezed my hand shut and opened it again, staying in the same position I was in and looked at Liam, who was staring at me in shock.

"Anna, stop," He said.

They could tell I wasn't going to attack as I suddenly started to cry as I stumbled backwards against the wall burying my head into my knees as they helped Scott up.

"I didn't, I didn't mean to I swear," I whispered.

"Hey, I know," Scott said kneeling down in front of me.

I shook my head at him.

"I do, I know what you are going through, have you lost control before because your eyes were blue, which means you killed an innocent, but we can help you," Scott told me.

I froze lifting my head looking at him confused.

"I've never killed anyone before," I said.

That made him look at me in sympathy.

"I think you just don't remember." He stated.

"No, I've never turned before or killed anyone," I told him.

That made him freeze and then his eyes widened in shock, he stood and started pacing. I immediately realized he knew who I was, he knew. I stood up and ran out the door before they could stop me.

**3****rd**** POV**

"It's her isn't it," Lydia asked Scott.

"Yes, she's Derek and Stiles' sister," Scott stated sighing.

"That's what she wanted to tell me," Liam said shaking his head.

"Wait what do you mean?" Stiles asked him.

"She came to me right before I went into the locker room and asked if she could talk to me, and she started saying how no one knew and that she just found out but then Derek came in and then yeah," Liam told them.

"Well that's just great," Stiles stated sarcastically.

"Well, if Scott hadn't decided I needed to prove that I could get angry she would have told me probably everything if not a lot," Liam snapped.

"Alright that's enough, let us just get through today and we will deal with her tomorrow," Scott stated before walking out the door.

**Anna POV**

I was sitting on a bench in front of the school trying to figure out how to talk to Liam without his pack finding out but realized it would be nearly impossible for that to happen. The bell rang and I looked up when a bunch of people came out and surrounded the bus that just pulled up then I saw Liam walking angrily towards the bus as people stepped out.

"BRETT!" Liam called out as he came to a stop in front of him.

"I just wanted to say… have a good game," Liam held out his hand.

"That's cute Liam, you think you can apologize and everything will be fine, you demolished coach's car," Brett snapped.

"I paid for it," Liam said bringing his hand down.

"No, you're gonna pay for it, we're gonna break you in half out there and it's gonna be your entire fault," Brett grinned.

I was going to run up there but Scott and Stiles beat me to it.

"Hey, prep students welcome to our public high school, I'm Stiles, that's a firm handshake you got there, excited for the game tonight keep it clean though no rough stuff alright," Stiles grinned sarcastically and nodded before turning to Scott and Liam saying go.

As they walked away I sighed, this was going to be difficult.

"And who are you?" Brett asked.

I looked up to see him looking down at me.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked him.

"Well who else would I be talking to?" He asked me.

"Definitely not me," I stated looking at him.

He was cute I will admit, but he was also an ass, and when someone was rude to my friends I didn't like them all that much.

"Do you have a name?" He asked me.

"My name is Annabella, and I take it your name is Ass?" I stated.

He laughed a little shaking his head, then I realized the rest of the team was still behind him listening to the whole thing. I sighed and stood up.

"It was nice to meet you Ass but I need to get going," I told him smiling then I turned and walked away.

"It's Brett," I heard him call after me.

"I know, but I prefer Ass it fits you better," I called back.

I walked down the halls of the school but when I passed the boys locker room, I could hear growling, so I stopped and placed my hand on the knob debating on whether or not if I should go in. I took my hand off the door and walked off down the hall waiting for the day to end.

Once class ended I was walking down the halls when I saw Garrett and Violet talking in a lab and I grinned before opening the door and walking in. I watched as pure shock and some fear appeared on their faces.

"Well, it looks like you failed to kill me but I will admit it hurt a lot but not as bad as I thought it would," I stated walking towards them.

I watched violet pull off her necklace and flick it out walking towards me but I just grinned.

"What are you gonna kill me right now at the end of a school day, while everyone could hear me scream and come running, you must be getting brave, but if you get to brave you tend to get cocky and when you get cocky you get dumb," I grinned at her pissed off face.

"I'm not dumb," Violet snapped.

"Oh, really, I just overheard you wanted to go after an Alpha, and you're just a mere human," I stated shrugging.

"How are you alive?" Garrett asked me.

"Well, I'm a rare creature that only appears every 500 years, and apparently for it to be activated in my body I had to die and come back to life so here I am," I smiled and clasped my hands together.

"What do you want?" Violet asked me.

"Leave them alone, or I'm coming after you," I snapped.

I grinned and walked out the door heading home to get ready for the game.

I opened the front door as quietly as I could and closed it the same way and walked upstairs to my room. When I walked in Adelaide was sitting on my bed messing with a necklace I've had since I was a baby. I walked over and snatched it form her hands before putting it away gently back in my jewelry box when I realized it had been moved and turned around. My stuff was thrown everywhere my drawers were open and the contents spilled out.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Jerome, he was in debt with some drug dealers and decided he would try to use you as a gift so they would forgive his debt." Adelaide stated.

"You mean my stuff right?" I looked at her.

"No, I mean he wanted to hand you over as a sex slave so they would forgive his debt, so when he realized you weren't in here, he freaked and started to go through your stuff and tried to take that necklace, he almost did but I stopped him by knocking him unconscious and tying him up in your guys basement." Adelaide smiled.

My eyes widened as I ran down stairs and into the basement, I saw Jerome fighting against the restraints that held him against the beam. I was having a hard time not laughing at him.

"Annabella, you let me out of here right now," he yelled.

"Why would I? You tried to sell me as a sex slave just so you could have drugs," I said.

"You deserve it," he snapped at me.

"You know I've come to the conclusion that people hired you to keep me safe until the time was right but you went off the deep end and too me from them when they wouldn't meet your demands. But here we are, I know most of what's happening to me but you don't know why they wanted you to keep me close, to protect me. I'm special and you're not." I said before standing and walking back up the basement stairs to hear knocking on the door.

"Coming, coming" I yelled.

The knocking continued as I walked u the stairs as fast as I could.

"Oh my god, what do you want?" I snapped opening the door.

I froze when I saw the whole pack standing there, including blue eyes. I groaned today was not my day.

"Can we talk to you?' a girl asked.

"I'm a little busy," I stated trying to shut the door.

"We need to talk," Scott said.

"Fine but if you hear yelling you do nothing," I stated letting them in.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"Listen."

We waited then you could hear Jerome yelling at me to let him out.

"What did you do?" Lydia asked me.

"I didn't do it, trust me I wish I did but I didn't," I smiled.

"Who is that down there?" Scott asked me.

"Oh you want to meet my so called father, I can take you down there just one rule, no touching," I stated.

"No, we're good," Malia stated.

"You need to let him go," blue eyes said, "we learned a better way t handle things."

"You want me to let that psycho go, he wants to sell me as a sex slave, so he can pay for his drugs, he went through my things and was going to take them so he could black mail me into doing what he wanted, I'm not letting him go till I am gone," I snapped.

"It's just stuff you can buy again, why would that blackmail you?" Stiles asked me.

We were in my room now and Adelaide was still there just sitting there silently.

"He went after the one thing that can't be bought again and is priceless to me," I said woth tears gathering in my eyes.

"And what's that?" Blue eyes asked me.

"I was told my biological brothers made this for me when I was a baby although one did most of the work since one of them was only two." I held up my necklace.

It was a wolf with the triskele connected to it along with another gem that had a circle with the letter A in it. I watched blue eyes, eyes widen as he walked forward.

"Me and Stiles gave that to you when you were barely a week old, I remember making it for months so it would be ready by the time you got there," blue eyes shook his head in amazement.

"You're my brother?" I asked him.

He nodded and handed me the necklace back to me and smiled before looking around my room.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"Like I said he went through my things," I shrugged before walking to my closet.

I grabbed a suitcase and threw it on bed which finally got Adelaide noticed.

"Who is she? Who are you?" Stiles asked.

"My name is Adelaide, I'm Anna's protector," Adelaide stated.

"Look, guys just go, I'm going to the game tonight and I need to find a place to stay before then so I will talk to you guys later alright and everything will be explained," I smiled.

I started to grab all the important and essential things from my bedroom then moved on to my bathroom when I realized they hadn't left yet, well blue eyes hadn't left.

"I need to ask you something," I said.

"What?" he looked at me.

"I don't even know your name and I have been calling you blue eyes in my mind every time I see you," I grinned when I saw shake his head.

"My name is Derek," he told me.

"Good to know, now why are you still here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to know if you would like to live with me, temporarily until you find somewhere else." Derek asked me and I smiled slightly

"If you wouldn't mind," I murmured.

"Not at all, now I need to go, so here is the address and when you get there you can choose any room in the building, I own it," Derek smiled slightly and walked out.

I took a deep breath and finished packing before walking out of the house setting my bags down and heading back inside. I went down to the basement and saw Jerome still struggling. I walked towards him and grinned.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this," I stated as I punched him in the face knocking him unconscious.

I untied him and walked back out of the house, grabbed my bags and walked to the address that Derek had given me, once I got there I went to the top floor and picked a door randomly before setting my bags down and walking out. I then headed to the game and when I got there I saw Mason and Liam talking.

"I don't care if he's a foot taller than me I think I can take him," Liam muttered and he gave me a nod in acknowledgment.

"Who's a foot taller than you?" I asked him.

"Brett," Liam snapped.

"Oh, you mean Ass," I stated.

"Yeah him, and what do you think you're doing?" Liam asked Mason who was staring at Brett.

"Who me, I'm agreeing with you, I'm being agreeable," Mason stuttered.

"You think he's hot don't you?" Liam asked him.

"What no-no, maybe, maybe a little," Mason nodded.

I laughed while Liam just looked at him.

"He wants to destroy me," Liam stated.

"I think you can take him and then give him to me," Mason decided.

That made me laugh even more and this time Liam laughed with me unable to keep the smile off his face.

"No but seriously go kick their prep school ass's man," Mason said before walking away.

"I want to talk to you still," I told Liam before he could walk away.

"Ok good, I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore after what you saw," Liam seemed to sigh in relief.

"Don't worry, you're still Liam Dunbar to me," I grinned.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need all the help I can get," Liam told me.

"And I will be there all the way, now go kick there ass's and I have something that might motivate you even more hopefully." I grinned.

"What would that be?" Liam asked.

Before I could tell him we heard Brett call out.

"Hey Liam heads up."

A Lacrosse ball was headed straight for my face but before I could do anything Liam's hand shot straight out and caught it. Liam put his helmet on and went to walk away but I grabbed his hand pulled him back and pulled off his helmet. I then leaned forward towards his ear.

"He hit on me earlier," I told him and grinned when I heard him growl.

I kissed his cheek and put his helmet back on then watched him walk onto the field. I sat on the edge of the bleachers and watched the game which mainly consisted of Brett and Liam trying to hurt each other when finally Liam, Brett, and Garrett ran into each other. My eyes widened and saw Garrett had a knife on the end of his stick and Brett was lying on the ground in pain. That was when it clicked, as they dragged Brett off the field I saw Violet get up and follow them. I stood up and followed them myself, I followed them to the locker and watched as Violet knocked the paramedic unconscious and saw Brett trying to crawl away. I ran in and tackled Violet to the floor which caused her to let go of the necklace and allowed Brett to breathe.

Violet and I wrestled for the upper hand but she soon got it and knocked me down grabbing her necklace and wrapping it around my neck I gasped scrambling and scratching at my neck trying to grab the wire as it started to burn its way through my throat. Suddenly she stopped and unwrapped the necklace from my neck running to hide just in time for Scott to come in.

"Anna," Scott's eyes widened.

"Behind you," I croaked out but the wire was already around his neck.

The last thing I heard was Violet gloating about how she had an Alpha and then a thump before I lost consciousness.

**So an extra long chapter for you guys and another one like this shall be updated later, also enjoy your Christmas and New Years. 2015 is coming and I can't wait.**


End file.
